


Can't Sleep

by Phoenix_Amour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Amour/pseuds/Phoenix_Amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma cannot sleep and causes a poor, tired Kuroo to wake up and coach him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

“... What is it..?” A groggy voice broke in past all of the other noises of shifting and annoyed grunts of another.

  
“Can’t sleep..” Replied the softer voice. His voice was always so quiet, even more so now that the time was approaching 2:30 AM.

  
“Shouldn’t have played your game for so long then…” Said the deeper voice with a hint of superiority in it. “Now your brain has to relax.” The body of whom the voice belonged to rolled over and propped it’s head up on a strong and graceful arm to look down at a boy with pudding-like hair.

  
“Yeah but I stopped playing the game hours ago…” Pudding head whined. “I should be asleep by now…” He groaned and rolled over to face his tall friend with a bad head of hair. (It actually wasn’t that bad looking but it was fun to make fun of because it was permanent bed hair.)

  
“Hmmm…” The taller boy hummed and put his free hand on his chin. “Well.. since you got me up now… What do you wanna do, Kenma?” Kuroo asked. He himself just wanted to sleep but, being the kind soul that he was, he also wanted to help his close friend sleep. Kenma had a tendency to get a bit grouchy if he was tired and Kuroo wanted to avoid that as much as possible. Besides, by helping him sleep, he would get to spend more time awake and hanging out with his Kenma.

  
Kenma was quiet for a while before answering, “... Don’t know… don’t care.. As long as it’s something. I’m losing my mind trying to sleep over here.”

  
Kuroo chuckled and sat up on the full size bed which was big enough to fit the both of them. Despite the extra room that could easily put comfortable space between them, Kuroo always found himself waking up either with Kenma pressed into his back or with himself sprawled all over Kenma’s small frame. Neither he or Kenma complained which gave Kuroo hope for a future, more intimate relationship.

  
“Well… we don’t have morning practice tomorrow because it’s Sunday… So you really don’t have to worry about getting much sleep.” He said and Kenma nodded. Kenma took some solace in this but he still very much wanted rest; being awake for so long and a grueling practice took away a lot of his energy.

  
“So… Maybe we could…” Kuroo closed his eyes while he thought. During his thought processes, Kenma slowly and ruefully sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes. “Studio Ghibli movie and drink tea or something?” He offered. He and Kenma used to frequently watch cartoon movies as kids when it was too rainy outside to go play. The memories that Kuroo had of he and Kenma cuddled under a warm blanket, pressed close together with their eyes glewed to the screen still warmed Kuroo’s heart. Much to Kuroo’s delight, Kenma shrugged and said, “Sure.” 

Kuroo ended up being the one who got the tea ready the one who got all of the blankets. He had to make a couple of trips getting all of the blankets (Kenma loved all of them and Kuroo wondered why he didn’t get hyperthermia) and then the warm tea which added more heat to Kenma. (Maybe Kenma should live in a sauna house)

  
“Thanks..” Kenma mumbled and piled the blankets over himself and allowed Kuroo to have some. “Put in the movie too… It was your idea after all.” Kenma mumbled and took a sip of tea. Kuroo smiled irritably, really, this kid was something else. Kuroo did pop the movie in though (he didn’t want to throw a fit about it so early in the morning) and cuddled back into the blankets. The movie started and Kuroo could see the shine of interest spark in Kenma’s eyes when the opening credits started. It was the same look on his face when he got a new game or was about to play a match against Hinata. Kuroo chuckled to himself and looked back to the screen.

 

~~~

 

Kuroo found himself drifting off towards the middle of the film but forced himself to stay awake for Kenma. The other was still awake and showed no signs of weariness. Kuroo knew Kenma, despite what he says, likes his company so Kuroo stretched his back, shuffled around, blinked several times: all in determination of staying awake for his Kenma. It was especially hard to keep from falling asleep when a slow and relaxing song played from the movie and everything was calm instead of hectic.

  
“Kuroo… you can sleep if you want to..” Kenma’s voice shook him from his drowsiness and Kuroo looked over at him.

  
“No, it’s okay… I’ll stay up with you.” Kuroo said with a grin and then quickly stifled a yawn with his hand.

  
Kenma sighed and placed his empty tea cup away from himself to give him for his head to rest on his folded arms. “You’re weird..” He grumbled but there wasn’t displeasure in his voice. Kuroo took that as a sign that Kenma was secretly happy for Kuroo’s willingness to stay up with him. (Kuroo was right but Kenma wouldn’t admit it, not yet anyways)

By the end of the movie, Kuroo was asleep but so was Kenma. They were passed out, turned towards each other with the TV still on and playing softly in the background. Sometime during the night (morning really) Kenma and Kuroo came close together like magnets and rested in each other’s embrace. It was something they always did but never really talked about. It was natural to them and felt right. When they didn’t, it felt wrong, like something was missing.   
  
~~~

 

It was Kuroo who woke up first at 11:30AM. Kenma was still fast asleep, pressed against Kuroo’s chest with his arms tucked against his own, tiny body. Kuroo’s arm was slung around Kenma’s body and his hand traced lazy circles on Kenma’s back. It was the gentle touches that gradually woke Kenma. His golden eyes blinked open and looked up at Kuroo. He didn’t complain or move away from the embrace but he didn’t really return it either.

  
“Sleep okay?” Kuroo asked groggily, voice still hoarse from just waking up.

  
“Yeah,” Kenma replied and yawned. “I slept well, thanks, Kuroo…” He nuzzled Kuroo’s broad chest in thanks. Kuroo felt his heart leap. Kenma’s cuddles were rare so Kuroo took every one he got.

“You’re welcome…” He breathed and smiled. “Anytime…” My sweet Kenma… He thought blissfully. 

 

 


End file.
